A Chance Meeting
by theorangepickle
Summary: "I don't want to hear it Samantha! You're going and that's it." "Don't start to act like a mother now. I've taken care of myself all my life, but ever since you met him you've tried to act more responsible!" This is how it's been since Sam's mother arrived back from her trip to see her new boyfriend and that's how it all started.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or shows they are affiliated to._**

**A second story I've started to get rid of my writer's block and hopefully clear my head and continue my other stories.**

**Enjoy. Read. Eat.**

Chapter One

"I don't want to hear it Samantha! You're going and that's it."

"Don't start to act like a mother now. I've taken care of myself all my life, but ever since you met him you've tried to act more responsible!"

This is how it's been since Sam's mother arrived from her trip to see her new boyfriend. They've been fighting and arguing back and forth over her mother's change in behavior ever since she met him. Honestly Sam did notice a change in her mother, she was being more of an adult and was actually trying to take care of Sam. Not that she needed it. But it was starting to affect Sam's life slowly. Her mother's boyfriend works for a company in Hollywood and they've been getting pretty serious. He asked them to move with him so that they could be closer and ever since her mom brought it up Sam has been fighting it.

"I don't understand why you can't just leave me here! I've basically lived by myself for years, I know how to take care of myself." Sam was tough and she wasn't going to give up easily. She had Carly, Freddie, and Spencer here…her life was here in Seattle.

"The point of moving is to start fresh. He wants to get to know you more." Her mother was set on the decision and she wanted to make it clear to Sam that she was going no matter what, but she was just so stubborn.

"You're just like your father…" Her mother whispered as she disappeared into the dim hallway.

"Oh I'm glad someone remembers him!" Sam yelled and stormed down the hallway to her room. There wasn't much inside just a bed, empty buckets that once held delicious chicken, and some clothes here and there. She wasn't planning on staying any longer than she had to. Grabbing a backpack she stuck what few clothes she had and threw in some random pictures of her and her friends. She grabbed her phone starting a new message.

'Hey Carls. I need a place to stay for a bit do you and Spencer mind if I crash there?' She hit send and opened up her window taking in the Seattle air. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. She hopped out onto the fire escape and turned around closing her window and headed down making her way to Carly's house.

Carly had messaged back wondering what was going on and telling Sam to come over. Which was what Sam assumed she'd say and that's why she had already arrived at Carly's apartment complex. She walked in not bothering to knock because this was her home to. Her actual home felt more like a second home compared to Carly's house. She grabbed a fat cake from her hidden stash and made her way up to Carly's room. As soon as she walked in she dumped her bag on the floor and spread out onto Carly's bed.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to read your mind?" Carly said as she put the book she had been reading down. She focused all her attention over to her blonde haired girl sprawled out on the bed. "Come on Sam spill it. You're never this quiet," she poked at Sam's tummy trying to get her to speak.

"My mom and her boyfriend are starting to get serious and he wants-" she was cut off by some screaming coming from downstairs.

"Carly! Look what I got!" The girls went downstairs and saw Spencer standing next to a motorcycle.

"Woah Spence! Where did you get it?" Sam's eyes grew as she took in the sight of the amazing piece of machinery.

"I was fixing it up for a friend but he doesn't want it anymore so he let me have it." Spencer explained as he left the bike and ran into the kitchen.

"How does spaghetti tacos sound?" He asked as he examined the cabinets and fridge.

"That sounds amazing I'm starving." Sam mumbled as she observed the bike closer.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…Snap out of it you have stuff to tell me." Carly grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged her up the stairs, the whole way up Sam complained about wanting to be with the motorcycle but Carly ignored her.

"So what's going on between you and your mother?"

Sam got quieter and moved over to the window. It was getting darker as the sun was starting to make its way down.

"Her boyfriend wants us to move on down to LA…apparently he wants to get to know me better but he really just wants to be closer to my mom." She let out a sigh that she didn't even realize she was holding in. "It's obvious that he just wants to have more alone time with her. Gah! It's disgusting…the last time he came to visit my mother said that they were going to be 'playing scrabble' in her room," she fake vomited at the memory, "seriously I'm not that stupid I know they weren't playing scrabble…" Sam's words faded into a whisper and she turned back to look at her best friend.

"But what about iCarly? What are we going to do without you…what am I going to do without you?" Carly climbed onto her bed sitting remembering all the memories she's made with her best friend. Sam turned joining Carly on the bed.

"I don't know what to do,, I don't want to go…but I cant see a way I can stay." Sam was aggravated and Carly could hear it in her voice. She was upset, upset at her mother, herself, but mostly upset at Rick.

"You can stay here and we'll still be able to be together," Carly sounded hurt like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'd love that but-" There it was Sam couldn't turn back she had to say it even though she knew if would bring tears to Carly and possible herself. "I don't think I can Carls…I would love it more than anything but my mother would go psycho and call my probation officer and make something up. I can't have that happen." Sam was torn inside with the situation she was currently faced with. Carly's eyes watered up and she turned away from Sam wanting to be strong for her best friend. "It's my last strike Carly…I can't go to juvie again…you know I couldn't handle their foor. Mama needs her chicken and fat cakes." She attempted to lighten the mood and cheer Carly up.

"You're right I shouldn't be so selfish. You deserve to have your chicken and fat cakes…but I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know kid I'm sorry. But I'm here now and nothing is going to break us apar-" Sam was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Her stomach dropped because she had a feeling she knew who was at the door.

"SAM! Get down here right now, how many times have I told you not to use that fire escape!"

"I knew it." Sam whispered to herself. Her and Carly exchanged a look and they decided the best thing to do was face the beast together. As they walked down the stairs they seemed to be slowing down the closer they got to the bottom. Realization hit them; they knew Sam would have to go after this. They could use the elevator and sneak her out they still had the time, but they both knew it wouldn't do any good. Carly halted to a stop as she turned to the girl behind her. Sam's head was down like she had some sort of fascination with the stairs. Carly knew that the girl would never show how she was truly feeling inside. She always put up a front to protect herself and those around her. If Carly hadn't known Sam for as long as she had she wouldn't have noticed the sadness in the girl's heart. Her blue eyes gave her away and Carly just wished she could do something. Sam caught up to the step Carly was on and stopped beside her. Carly gave Sam a hug even though the blonde wasn't at all a hugging kind of person but under the circumstances she assumed it'd be okay. They stood there for a second until Sam's mother began to curse at Spencer for not calling at all when Sam arrived even though he had no idea what was going on.

"Hello Mother dearest," Sam rolled her eyes and went towards the kitchen to grab one of the finished spaghetti tacos. Her mother was fuming and Sam's behavior was pushing it.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Hurry up and say your goodbyes…we are leaving tonight and I don't want to hear and complaints." The door closed behind the taller blonde haired woman as she stepped out into the hallway leaving Sam behind.

"So what exactly is going on?" Spencer asked as he turned to face Carly and Sam. Carly looked away so the sad expression she wore wouldn't be seen by her older protective brother.

"My mother's boyfriend wants us to move in with him." Sam said as she took another bite of the taco. "I thought I could escape here for a bit but I guess she found me quicker then I expected her to."

A light buzzing grabbed Sam's attention and she pulled out the source of the sound from her back pocket. " It's my mom she wants me to go now." Carly was Sam's best friend and she hated seeing her sad. All she wanted was to see the happy Carly she is used to seeing. Sam walked over and gave Carly a quick hug, which was a surprise to the brunette because Sam never gives hugs. Spencer made his way over to the two and pulled them into a big group hug.

"We'll miss you Sam." Carly's voice was a little crackly like she was trying to keep up a tough act for her.

"Sam, I think you should have this." Spencer broke away from the two girls and grabbed something off of the counter. "Hold out your hand." Sam listened and held out her hand. Spencer placed the keys to the motorcycle in her hands and her face lit up in joy.

"OH MY GOD! Spencer! You're really just going to give me the motorcycle? I cant thank you enough. You guys have been so great to me I'm just mad that I have to leave…" She said with an obvious depressed tone in her voice. Her phone rang again and she knew she shouldn't test her mother's patience. The door sprang open and a sweaty Gibby and Freddy came in.

"We…saw…Sam's mom…outside," Freddy was out of breath as he was trying to get the words out.

"And she told…us that you're moving," Gibby added between breaths.

"Yep…all the way to sunny California…I'm ecstatic about it." She said emphasizing the word 'ecstatic' making it obvious that she was being sarcastic. It's not that she had anything against California it was just that she didn't want to leave her friends behind. "But at least I'll be able to visit more often," Sam gestured to the bike next to her. They all said their final goodbyes and Sam entered the elevator with the bike. She gripped onto the handles urging herself to keep herself together and not break down. The doors closed leaving her and the motorcycle alone in the elevator. It was like seeing your life close before you. She was leaving it all behind, and she knew it would never be the same. Tears threatened to escape her eyes but she held it in, she didn't want to let her mother see her weakened. Walking out of the elevator doors she was greeted by her favorite doorman, Lewbert.

"Whoa whoa! Pucket! No vehicles in the lobby!" Screamed the doorman as he began pacing crazily behind the counter.

"Put a sock in it before I do it myself Lewbert!" Sam said as she continued rolling the beautiful bike through the lobby and out the door. She turned around to take one more glance at the apartment complex and the lobby as the doors slid to a close.

_Goodbye_.

**Those of you who read my other story I've finished another chapter but I am re editing it a bit so it's up to my likings before I send it out. You should be expecting another chapter this week.**

**As for this story I have a chapter two done but need to type it up so expect a possible double release? **

**Review and tell me how you like it. Suggestions are always helpful for this and the other stories. I enjoy reading about what you guys want to see more of or less of.**


End file.
